peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Satanicpornocultshop
Career Outline *The duo Alan Folkroe and Ghammehuche formed Satanicpornocultshop, a Japanese experimental hip-hop group also know as Magic Porno Cult Shop, in 1997. The first Satanicpornocultshop album, titled Nirvana or Lunch?, released on their own label NuNuLaxNulan in 1998, was followed by a series of participations in various compilations. Their third LP Baltimore 72 (1999) was released before their second, Belle Excentrique (2000). Alan Folkroe died in 2001. *At the end of that year, Satanicporncultshop were invited to perform at the peak time glory of the Batofar club in Paris, opening their first collaboration with the label Sonore with their participation on the ‘Batofar Cherche Tokyo’ CD compilation. The first Tour de France was organized for the band. The next year, 2002, brought their fourth album Ugh Yoing, released on NuNuLaxNulan. *Lisa from the band La Bossa officially joined the band in 2003 for the release of their fifth album ‘Anorexia Gas Balloon’ on Sonore. They made their first Japan tour together with Sonore label mates Carl Stone, Yuko Nexus6, Satoru Wono, Hoppy Kamiyama and L?K?O. Anorexia Gas Balloon gained positive reviews and airplay in Japan, Europe, US and Canada. The same year, their cover of The Velvet Underground’s ‘Candy Says’ appeared on the UK Wire magazine compilation Wire Tapper 10 and they participated in the ‘Music for Babies’ project from the French website D*I*R*T*Y website. *Their 6th album Zap Meemees was released on Sonore in 2005 and their 7th album Orochi Under the Straight Edge Leaves was issued on the Polish Vivo label in the same year. *At the end of 2005, they made their first European tour (Netherlands, Denmark, Czech Republic, Italy and France), climaxing at Prague’s Alternativa festival in front of a crowd of 800 people. At the end of this successful tour, Meu-Meu quit the band. *In 2006, they participated in the thematic Italian fashion magazine Uovo by providing a track for their ‘Pink’ compilation, and received the Digital Music Honorary Mention in Europe’s PRIX ARS ELECTRONICA competition with "Zap Meemees". They also received the Research of the electronic music Qwartz Awards in France. Two new members join the band : MC Frosen Pine and the organist Nakagawa aka Liftman. They performed at the Cite de la Musique in Paris in June. They released the .aiff Skull EP on Vivo Records, Poland. *In 2007, Satanicpornocultshop participated in the WFMU radio program feature "Raymond Scott", and "52 short weeks" by peppermill records, Canada. "Custom Drum Destroyer Remixes" was released by neji in April. In September, they participates "U Can' t Touch Dis:The New Asian Art "at ZONE:Chelsea Center for the Arts, New York. In October, they performed to "The Third Mind" at the Palais de Tokyo, Paris and "Experimentaclub07". Disco_r.dance, UK released the title song from "Custom Drum Destroyer Remixes" in December. *In 2008, they released Takusan No Ohanasan on Vivo Records, Poland. Their first release of 2009 was the Closer EP (NEJI), featuring material taken from the Some Bizarre compilation Some Bizzare Double Album. Links To Peel *The band contributed the song 'Dandelion', containing samples of his voice, in 2005 to the mp3 only compilation Session 5 (Tribute To John Peel). See Peel On Record. Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions *None. Show Plays *14 January 2004: Sakura Drops (LP- Anorexia Gas Balloon) Sonore *14 April 2004: Sakura Drops (LP- Anorexia Gas Balloon) Sonore Category:Artists